this invention relates generally to "all foam" seating units having novel elements cooperating to provide a comfortable, durable and aesthetically pleasing sofa or chair. As used hereinafter, "all foam unit" is intended to mean a seating unit which depends principally upon a resilient material such as foam rubber for providing a comfortable seating unit for people and which is upholstered.
All foam seating units are well known. Most frequenty, conventional all foam seating units utilize an internal or external frame to maintain their rigidity and form. Such frames normally fix and maintain the relationship of the back and seat portion during occupancy. With external frames an unbroken, unencumbered appearance is difficult to obtain. With internal frames the cost and ease of manufacture is increased. In conventional all foam seating units their manufacture is complicated by the traditional techniques employed for upholstering. Such techniques result in increased labor costs which in turn increase the finished cost of the seating unit.
It has been an important objective of this invention to provide a seating unit which may be easily, quickly and inexpensively mnaufactured. Two major expenses of manufacturing upholstered furniture are labor time consumed inapplying fabric parts to the form and the quantity of fabric required to cover conventional forms. This invention reduces both labor time and fabric requirements substantially.
It has been another objective to provide a comfortable, aesthetically pleasing chair whose lines are unbroken by an external frame.
It has been another objective of this invention to provide a simple, concealed means for quickly and permanently securing the back and seat portions of a seating unit to the base in a functional relationship which means also serves as one of the principal means used in the upholstering of the seating unit.
It has been another objective of this invention to provide a new and improved upholstering and re-upholstering technique. If at a future date the seating unit is desired to be recovered, a new cover can be furnished by the manufacturer and applied in place of the old cover.